This invention pertains to encapsulated electronic devices.
Electronic devices may contain optoelectronic components that must be protected against harmful effects. Damage may occur while processing, transporting, handling and/or operating the optoelectronic component.
Such harmful effects may be caused by contamination in the form of dust or humidity or by mechanical damage, such as scratches or print marks.